Brachiosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Jurassic Park'' (mobile game) Jurassic Park: The Game }} Brachiosaurus is a member of the sauropod family and one of the most well known of all dinosaurs. It gets its name from the great height of its humerus, or upper arm bone - which is longer than most humans are tall. For almost a century, Brachiosaurus was considered the tallest of all dinosaurs, being over nine metres tall. Since then, other dinosaurs have been discovered to have been taller. Originally discovered in 1900 in Colorado, Brachiosaurus was named in 1903 by Elmer Riggs of the Field Museum in Chicago. Brachiosaurus was once thought to have lived in both the United States and Africa (Tanzania) in the Jurassic. Scientists believed that Africa and North America were connected during the Jurassic. However, the African species of Brachiosaurus is now thought to be a different genus called . New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosaurus may not have carried its neck angle up as high as was thought once. It may have carried the neck more at a 45 - 60 degree angle. Movies= Story Creation Brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. These clones chewed their food unlike the original Brachiosaurus and other sauropods, which could mean the Brachiosaur clones probably didn't require s to aid in digestion. Also, unlike the original dinosaur, the cloned Brachiosaurus had hind legs strong enough to allow them to get into a tripod stance while feeding. Another odd characteristic was the nostrils, which were located on the forehead rather than near the snout region. They would communicate by using whale-like hoots. The Brachiosaurs came in two different colors, one being gray-brown, and the other being beige with green stripes and dark red on their crests. The green variation could be the males of the species.In , Dr. Alan Grant spots the Alpha Male of a Brachiosaurus herd, which has green skin. Though it is still uncertain if green-skinned Brachiosaurus are the males of their species as all the Brachiosaurs that appeared in Jurassic Park III had green skin. When the Brachiosaurs reached a certain age, they would be transported to the nearby island Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure, coexisting with the hadrosaur Parasaurolophus. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The Brachiosaurus was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. The entire team was amazed. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were the most awestruck of the group because the Brachiosaurus was terrestrial, not semi-aquatic swamp dwellers they had thought they were. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the security fences that kept the prehistoric animals from escaping their enclosures were disabled as well, Brachiosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. After fleeing from the Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dr. Alan Grant and Tim and Lex Murphy climbed a tree where saw a herd of Brachiosaurs feeding on the nearby trees, hooting in the distance. Dr. Alan Grant heard their calls and attempted to imitate them to successful results. The following morning, a Brachiosaurus sick with a cold or a similar disease fed on the tree that the three humans were sleeping in, waking them up. Lex panicked at the sight of the dinosaur, believing it to be dangerous at first, but she soon calmed down when Dr. Alan Grant and her brother showed her that it was harmless. Dr. Grant fed the Brachiosaur a nearby branch that was on the tree and Tim Murphy even pet it. However, when Lex attempted to pet the dinosaur like her brother did, the Brachiosaur responded by sneezing on her. The humans and the Brachiosaurus later went their separate ways. It is unknown what happened to the Brachiosaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurs under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Passengers of the plane N622DC saw a herd of Brachiosaurus during their fly-over of Isla Sorna at the beginning of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Another herd was seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family at a river bank. Jurassic World 's planned 'Treetop Gazers' ride.]] Brachiosaurus is one of the dinosaurs seen on the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of the Jurassic World park. It is unknown whether any animals reside in the park, but Brachiosaurus calls can be heard in . It was planned for the Treetop Gazers attraction though this still doesn't answer whether or not it was created, or if there were still living speicmens, before the conception of the attraction. According to the concept art, the clones made for Jurassic World had brown skin much like the previous, but with a blue stripe down its head and neck. Gallery brachiosaurus.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' reaching the tree tops. jp-brach.jpg brachio.jpg animatronics_jurassic_park.jpg 0021.png 003.png jurassic park 3 brachiosaurus.jpg|The face of a Brachiosaurus. BRACHIO WP 1024-1-.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' size. 216780 535823476462540 1695448060 n.png Myfriendbrachiosaur3.jpg 501769-15.jpg Myfriendbrachiosaur.jpg Jurassic_park_lake.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' at the Watering Hole with Parasaurolophus Brachiosaurus.JPG ﻿ Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' is the only dinosaur to be given a possible maximum age. The encyclopedia included with DVD of the first film puts their age at a maximum of two hundred years. |-|Games= Jurassic Park (NES) In the NES video game Jurassic Park, Brachiosaurus can be seen swimming in the river in the game's second level. BracioNESjp.jpg|A Brachiosaurus swimming in the NES video game. Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis) In both the SEGA Genesis and Sega Game Gear versions of Jurassic Park, the games feature Brachiosaurus living in water despite this being an outdated theory. BrachioGenesios.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the Sega Genesis game. Jurassic Park (arcade game) In the ''Jurassic Park'' arcade game in Area 2. BrachioArcade.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the arcade game. The Lost World: Jurassic Park console game A herd of brachiosaurs appear on the ''Compsognathus'' level in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' on Playstation where the Compsognathus has to avoid the feet. Stangely, the Brachiosaurus have their heads down really low, although they may be keeping a low profile as there is a Carnotaurus near by. Replaylostworld610.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the console game Warpath: Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus is heard in Warpath: Jurassic Park in the main menu and possibly in some other levels, but it is not physically seen in the game. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Brachiosaurus is the first dinosaur to be encountered in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Two brachiosaurs are seen near the end of "The Beach". Another Brachiosaur is seen after the cliff in the "Jungle Road". The ground shocks if a Brachiosaur is walking nearby. The Brach won't take notice of the player, even if the player shoots at the creature. Tresbrach.png|''Brachiosaurus'' in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Brachiosaurus appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder as number 57 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created. JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Brachiosaurus/Operation Genesis Ir appears in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large herbivore. No carnivores attack it purposely, presumably because it's too big to attack. Brachiosaurus is significantly tall, reaching the treetops even on all fours. It is exponentially larger than its movie counterparts (giving the accurate height of a real Brachiosaurus), measuring about 80–82 ft and stand 23 ft at the hips. This Brachiosaur seemed to be a mix of the Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus ''colors. A Brachiosaurus is sleeping.JPG Brachiosaurus sleeping.JPG|A ''Brachiosaurus is seen in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis sleeping. image034.jpg 300px-Brachiosaurus_Dinopedia.png Jurassic Park: Builder see Brachiosaurus/Builder Brachiosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Brachiosauruscard.png brachiosaur JPbuilder.jpg|Level 10 Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus_1Star.jpeg|Level 20 Brachiosaurus Brachi_II.jpg|Level 30 Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurusjpbuilder.jpg|Fully maxed Brachiosaurus Brachiosaur_fight.jpg|Maxed level Brachiosaurus during a fight ﻿ LEGO Jurassic World Brachiosaurus appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World as one of the playable dinosaurs. Its special ability is rearing up on its hind legs and stomping on the ground, destroying any objects in its radius.Mike Taylor Interview. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfCcY_1oejw Legobrachineck.jpg Brachiolego.png brachiosaurlego.jpg Lego Brachio .jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' on the Lego Jurassic World (Game) Holoscope. 2015-06-30_00029-100595178-orig.jpg tumblr_nqb8u4eqVD1unvfmao1_1280.jpg |-|Toys= Only three Brachiosaurus toys were ever produced for Jurassic Park. The first was a Brachiosaurus hatchling with came with JP Series 1 Tim Murphy figure. The second appeared in the 2001 Jurassic Park III toyline which included a female Brachiosaurus toy, it appeared in Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy line it comes with a mini stegosaurus toy.It also appeared in Jurassic Park Junior toy line. 2125016500_a893408eaf.jpg pre.jpg Jurassic park brachiosaurus plush.jpg 51j796yKaeL._SL500_AA300_.jpg JP6.jpg|Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy lines Brachiosaurus. 4604345790_a06aff038f_b.jpg Horizon Brachiosaurus.jpg |-|Cards= tim murphy collector card.jpg|The Tim Murphy Collector Card with Brachiosaurus hatchling. BrachiosaurCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Brachiosaurus Collector Card. 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 61 Brachiosaurus front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 61 Brachiosaurus back.jpg ﻿ |-|Comics= Information needed BrachiosaurToppscomics.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) |-|Coloring Pages= Jurassic Park A Big Color and Activity Book Connect the Dots Brachio.png Jurassic Park A Big Color and Activity Book Brachio Eating.png Behind the scenes .]] Early in the development of the first film, Phil Tippett lobbied for the Apatosaurus from the novel to be replaced by Brachiosaurus or Ultrasaurus in the film adaptation because the aforementioned sauropods were bigger than Apatosaurus and Tippett felt that the sauropods he was lobbying for had a "much more interesting design" physiologically.Phil Tippett (2014). Phil Tippett Interview - 5th February 2014, JurassicWorld.org, feb 5, 2014. Ultimately, Brachiosaurus was the sauropod that was picked for the film, though Ultrasaurus would later appear in Jurassic Park: The Ride. While writing the script for , screenwriter David Koepp mistook Brachiosaurus for Brontosaurus. This is alluded to in the final film when Tim Murphy misidentifies a Brachiosaur herd as "Brontosauruses". When designing the Brachiosaurus for the first film, Mark "Crash" McCreery visited a zoo that was keeping African elephants. He studied the elephants to give the film's Brachiosaurus its impressive mass and weight. From studying these animals, it also helped give the skin of the Brachiosaurus a tough and leathery look.Jurassic Park Topps trading cards #82 Because Stan Winston wanted the Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park to appear docile, the animatronic for the dinosaur was given a 4-axis jaw that allowed its jaw to move from side to side reminiscent of a cow chewing cud. It was the largest puppet that Stan Winston Studios built for the film that did not use any hydraulics.stanwinstonshcool.com - JURASSIC PARK'S Brachiosaurus - Animatronic Rehearsal (March 23, 2013) Retrieved from https://www.stanwinstonschool.com/blog/rehearsing-jurassic-park-brachiosaurus-puppet# Its sneeze was created from K-Y jelly, green and yellow food colorings, and a food thickener.Ascher-Walash, Rebecca. (July 23, 1993) [http://www.ew.com/article/1993/07/23/jurassic-park-science-explained Jurassic Park science explained]. Entertainment Weekly. Brachiosaurus was the first CGI dinosaur to be created during post-production of Jurassic Park. During the creation of the CGI model, director Steven Spielberg would frequently critique it.The Making of Jurassic Park Spielberg requested that the Brachiosaurus that appeared in its reveal scene be made larger, but when Industrial Light and Magic made it twice the size that it was intended to be, the dinosaur towered over the branches when it reared up on its hind legs. To counteract this, the head and neck of the Brachiosaur's model were lowered so it could reach the branches that were below it.zbrushcentral.com - Interview: ILM on Jurassic World (February 3, 2016) Retrieved from http://www.zbrushcentral.com/showthread.php?198673-Interview-ILM-on-Jurassic-World TyRuben Ellingson painted the digital maps used for the color of the Brachiosaurus in the film.Sosa, J.L. (2015, June 12) ‘I Was a Failed Gallimimus’: Jurassic Park Through The Eyes of One of Its Magic Creators. Retrieved http://filmschoolrejects.com/features/jurassic-park-tyruben-ellingson.php The movements of the Brach were based on both the elephant and the giraffe. The giraffe was used for the sauropods long strides and grace while the elephant gave it the weight and mass as it moved.The Making of Jurassic Park, pp. 134-135. Several animals were used in the creation of the sounds of the Brachiosaurus. These animals include swans, geese,YouTube - Jurassic Park (1993) - Gary Rydstrom Sound FX elephants, cows, and donkeys. The sounds of the donkeys were slowed down to create the "singing" sound the Brachiosaurs make.Sullivan, Becky. (April 13, 2013) Jurassic Bark: How Sound Design Changed Our Imaginations. NPR The Ronto for the 1997 Special Edition was created from a modified model of the Brachiosaurus from the first film. Industrial Light and Magic even referred to the Ronto as "Bronto" before it was named "Ronto", which was the name gave to this alien creature that is simply its production nickname with the "b" dropped.Starwars.com Databank - Ronto (August 10, 2001 archive) Archived from https://web.archive.org/web/20010810183954/http://www.starwars.com/databank/creature/ronto/bts.html The Brachiosaurus model from the first film was also retrofitted to serve as the Mamenchisaurus for the sequel to Jurassic Park, .The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, p. 58 Empire Magazine called the first encounter with the Brachiosaurus the 27th most magical moment in cinema. In the Jurassic World storyboard, an attraction called "Brachiosaur Valley" was to be visited.davelowerystoryboards - Jurassic World (July 31, 2015) Retrieved from http://dlstoryboards.blogspot.com/2015/07/jurassic-world_31.html This idea seems to have been reworked into the planned Jurassic World attraction Treetop Gazers. The Apatosaurus skull that was seen on JurassicWorld.com until it was removed does not belong to the dinosaur at all, rather it belongs to a Brachiosaurus. Its icon on JurassicWorld.com and the Holoscape is also of Brachiosaurus. Furthermore, Brachiosaurus vocalizations were also reused for Apatosaurus in the film as well. Much like Tim, fans have confused Brachiosaurus in the first film for Brontosaurus. Sources Navigation Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park (Raw Thrills) Dinosaurs